The Third Brother
by Sessygirl1250
Summary: I am not doing that
1. Default Chapter

The Third Brother

Sesshomaru tested the wind, that scent still lingered. He felt his demonic blood start boiling; what did Myloca think to prove by coming to his territory. The youkai prince glided into the sky, and landed softly in front of Myloca. Both demons looked each other in the eyes, the air around them crackled and gave off sparks of lightning as their demonic auras clashed. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru hissed his eyes glowing blood red. "You know what I want Fluffy." Myloca said his voice just as threatening as his brother's. Sesshomaru knew what his brother was referring to. But he wasn't willing to give it to him. The atmosphere around Sesshomaru suddenly grew thick, as the prince threatened to transform.

That was exactly what Myloca wanted him to do. He knew if Sesshomaru reverted to his true from it would be easier to slaughter him. Sesshomaru didn't transform however, instead he just walked away. He saw no reason to do battle with his brother; after all he was no threat. Not yet anyway. He walked back to his palace. Sesshomaru stopped at the lake that his home over looked. The full moon reflected in the calm still water. Overhead a falling star streaked across the sky. It was times like this that Sesshomaru felt most at peace with the world. A scent drifted to his nose, it was her. Sesshomaru turned towards the west and stared at the nearby forest.

Though he couldn't see her, he knew she was there. For sometime a young hanyou female had been haunting his lands. Sesshomaru had tried to track her down, but it seemed whenever he came upon where she was, she had disappeared. He smiled, the hanyou was lucky he had never caught her, for if he had, well he needn't think about what he would do to her. "I'll let you live for now." Sesshomaru said softly. He turned and proceeded to the palace.

Lurna watched as the demon prince left, she'd heard what he had said. Letting out a breath of relief she cautiously made her way down towards the water's edge. She paused several times, sniffing the air for Sesshomaru's scent. However, it was apparent the demon prince was not coming back. She knelt down, cupped her hands, dipped them into the water and bought them back up to her lips and began to drink. Her thirst was great, all day she'd been hiding trying to keep away from Sesshomaru while he'd been checking out his territory. The wind rustled the trees over head, Lurna lifted her head up into the wind and let it blow through her hair. She got to her feet, and started back towards the forest. She felt someone watching her, someone was close. Lurna whipped around and faced the castle. To her horror there he stood watching her from the balcony.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes clashed with her blue ones, he smiled. He watched in amusement as she quickly ran back into the forest. He noted she was half wolf demon, which was interesting. He'd never heard of a wolf hanyou before. He resolved to catch her tomorrow, and punish her for being in his lands.

Inuyasha sat in a tree up over the gang. The campfire roared and he was the only one awake. He yawned, and settled into a more comfortable position in the tree. There was the faint scent of a youkai in the area, but the demon was not close enough for him to be worried with. The person Inuyasha was worried about was Sesshomaru. For sometime his brother had been following him and the others, but now he had vanished. Inuyasha shot straight up when he was assaulted with the scent of a strong youkai.

Below him Kilila also began to growl. Dropping to the ground, Inuyasha quickly roused the others. The last thing he needed was having a demon sneak up on his friends and slaughter them in their sleep. "Come on wake up!" he shouted loud enough to wake the dead. Sango blinked her eyes sleepily, and looked around bewildered. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were all the same way. Only Inuyasha and Kilila were fully awake. The demon's scent was heavy in the air now, and it was sickening. Suddenly there was a loud thunderous roar; a flash of lightning blinded everybody.

When Inuyasha's eyes finally refocused, he was astounded at who he saw. There stood Sesshomaru, dressed all in black. Wait, no! Inuyasha shook his head, this wasn't his brother. Sesshomaru had silver hair not black and he never, never, wore such a disgraceful color. Inuyasha's hand went towards his sword. "Who are you? And what do you want?" he demanded to know. "I am Myloca and I have come for the Sacred Jewel." Was the reply. "Now hand it over." A growl came from Inuyasha's throat, faster then the human eye could detect he whipped out Tetsusaiga. Myloca frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Why should we hand the Sacred Jewel over to you?" he roared.

Myloca sighed and raised his hand, his claws gleaming. "I'll give you until I count to five to hand it over, then I'm going to slaughter you all." He said casually, his voice soft and menacing. One thing Inuyasha couldn't tolerate was when people threatened him. He stared at Myloca long and hard, trying to intimidate the much more powerful demon. Myloca attacked, he was so fast that Inuyasha didn't see him until he was right in his face. Inuyasha was sent flying backwards as Myloca slashed him with his claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as the hanyou hit the dirt. She ran up to him, kneeling beside him she was horrified to see that he was cut all over. "Boomerang Bone!" Sango called out hurtling her weapon at their attacker. Myloca lazily swiped his claws in the air, golden blades came flying out of his


	2. ChapterTwo

I had resolved not to bother doing author notes. But what the hell I think that I will give it a shot. Well here it goes. Here's chapter two for all over those out there who enjoyed the last chapter.

Myloca flew up with and with great speed stuck his entire hand through Miroku's stomach. "Pathetic." He said with drawing his hand. "Miroku!!" Sango yelled. Miroku's expression was one of surprise, Myloca stepped back as the monk fell to his knees, then face first into the dirt.

"Miroku! Damn you!" Inuyasha screamed staggering to his feet. "Damn you!!" He threw himself at Myloca, swiping blindly at him with his claws. The evil demon easily dodged the hanyou's wild swings. An evil smile was planted on his lips; ducking low he managed to get under Inuyasha's fierce attacks. He slashed Inuyasha's torso with his sharp claws, then jumped into the air and landed several feet away from them. "Foolish hanyou! As if you'd stand a chance of beating me." Inuyasha fell to one knee, blood was pouring from his body

Kagome cocked and fired an arrow at Myloca who just caught it and made it melt in his hand. "You're next!" Kagome let out a scream pf horror as Myloca floated into the air then hurtled towards her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed her name as he tried to reach her. He knew he wouldn't make it; the enemy was just to fast. Suddenly a whirlwind whipped past Inuyasha.

Myloca smelled the new demon scent and pulled back just in time as Kouga's claws came within inches of chopping his head off. Kouga landed in front of Kagome, his eyes were glowing red. "I'll kill you for trying to hurt her!" he said anger lanced his voice. Myloca, who was still hovering in mid-air, started chuckling. "A low level demon such as you dares to threaten me? Don't make me laugh!" Kouga let out a fierce roar. "Die!" Faster then even Inuyasha, Kouga leaped into the air and struck at Myloca.

The dog demon easily evaded the wolf demon, but when Myloca tried to cut Kouga down the wolf demon proved to fast. Kagome watched for a few fleeting moments as the two youkai did their dance. Then with great speed she fired an arrow. Kouga sensed the arrow speeding towards them and ducked. Myloca watched the arrow come at him, with a single though he put up a barrier and the arrow was deflected. "Dumb." He uttered then attacked Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and steeled herself fpr the pain that was about to hit her.

It never came. Her eyes flew open when Inuyasha's howl of pain filled the air. Inuyasha had cuts running up and down his body; a pool of blood lay at his feet. "Inuyasha?" she said softly. A scream lodged itself in her throat when he turned around. He had transformed, his face was lined with blue lines, his mouth contained more fangs and his claws had grown longer. He smiled at her evilly and raised his hand to lash out at her.

Kagome felt strong arms lift her up just as Inuyasha swiped at her with his claws. She looked up into Kouga's face; his expression was hard as stone. He landed on the ground; setting her down he placed himself in front of her.

"What is going on? Why does he smell of pure demon blood?" Myloca wondered. Inuyasha stood still for a few moments, and then attacked Kouga. The wolf demon picked Kagome up in his arms and lept into the air. Inuyasha swiped at them with his claws, but didn't manage to hit them. Myloca watched in amusement as the hanyou tried to destroy his own comrades. 'So his demonic blood has awaken. Good that'll make it easier to kill him.' Faster then lightning he flew down towards Inuyasha. The half-demon hopped backwards as the youkai came hurtling at him.

A fierce warning growl came from his mough as he warched Myloca land before him. "Are you afraid of me hanyou? Is that why you don't attack me?" he asked hoping to anger Inuyasha. Myloca's words had struck a nerve within Inuyasha. With such speed that even Myloca couldn't see him Inuyasha attacked. Myloca managed to evade a deathblow from the enraged half-breed. He however didn't escape unscathed; blood ran out of the cut on his forearm. 'How dare this upstart do this to me!'

Kagome watched in terror as Inuyasha and Myloca tore into each other. "Kouga we've got to get the Tesusaiga to Inuyasha, if we don't then his human soul will be devoured." She shouted. Kouga looked from the two battling demons to the sword that lay twenty feet away. He glared back at Kagome, he didn't want to leve her unguarded, but he also didn't want to tangle with Inuyasha in his transformed state.

"Hey cat," he said to Kilia. "Watch over Kagome, if any harm comes to her I'll have you hide!" With that said Kouga made a mad dash for the sword. "Kagome, Kouga won't be able to wield the Tetsusaiga he's a pure demon!" Shippo told her hopping up onto her shoulder. "Oh no that means Tetsusaiga will reject him." Kouga reached the sword, but only after getting himself covered in blood. He grabbed the sword, as he prepared to take off with it he felt a tingling sensation in his hand.

'What the hell?' Kouga bought Tetsusaiga up to his face, the sword was pulsating 'Is this the life beat of Inuyasha's sword? Kagome's heart piercing scream bought him back to reality. "Kouga, Inuyasha!" she yelled. The wolf demon looked up and saw the hanyou being thrown to the ground. Kouga ran over to Inuyasha and knelt down beside him, he was unconscious.

Myloca lighted several feet form the two demons, blood stained his clothes. 'Damn that pathetic half-breed. Thanks to him transforming like he did I've used almost used all my power to dispose of him.' Turning slightly he looked towards Kagome. "Give me the Sacred Jewel." He whispered. Kagome drew back alittle in fear; she knew that he was coming for her next. Kouga followed Myloca's gaze and when his eyes fell on Kagome his youkai blood began to boil. "Don't you dare!" he yelled.

Myloca looked at Kouga and smiled; the dog demon could kill the girl and there was nothing the worlf demon could do, he was to far away. "Since you're not going to give me the Jewel I'll just kill you and take it." Kagome closed her eyes willing her death to be quick and painless. Myloca did a downward swipe with his claws. Kagome felt strong arms engulf her and lift her away from danger. Kagome felt the cold night air whip through her hair, slowly she opened her eyes, only to discover she was fifty feet off the ground. In a panick she began screaming and struggling totally forgetting that someone had rescued her.

That's the end of chapter two. You'll just have to wait a long while for me to write the next one, seeing as I'm kinda not sure just who rescued her and all.


	3. Chapter Three

"Calm down human before you cause me to drop you." A cold, calm male voice said above her. Kagome slowly raised her eyes to her rescuer and let out a short gasp. He was clearly demon, but he was gorgeous! He was dressed in a pink kimono with white flowers decorating it. He wore a cloak much like Sesshomaru's but this one wasn't silver white like his it was pink The demon had bluish-silver hair, his complexion was fair. On his face were the same blue lines that were on Inuyasha when he transformed.

"Hauron!" Myloca screamed his voice shaking with rage. Hauron ignored the enraged youkai, landing he set Kagome on her feet. He looked over at Kouga who was gawking at him. "Don't just stand there, bring him over here." Kouga blinked a couple of times then reaching down he hoisted Inuyasha onto his back. The wolf demon watched Myloca warily, and wasn't the least bit surprised when he came at him. What did surprise him was when Myloca went flying backwards and in front of Kouga stood Hauron, sheathing his sword.

Myloca picked himself up off the ground, blood dripped from where Hauron's sword had cut into his flesh. Hauron signaled for Kouga to follow him, then started back towards Kagome and the others. Myloca watched them walk away, a deep anger boiled within him. "I'll be back in a minute. There's something I must take care of." Hauron walked back over towards Myloca, his cold scarlet eyes never leaving the other youkai's. "Tell me where my sister is and I'll give you a quick death." He said stopping two feet away.

The evil demon smiled cruelly and began circling the younger demon. "I haven't seen her since the day she ran away from me and headed into Sesshomaru's territory. By now I'm sure my brother has killed her." Hauron's eyes turned red, he was pissed. Nothing could describe the speed in which he used to attack Myloca. "I'll kill you!" he shouted following his query as the other tried to escape.

Kagome looked on in awe as Hauron easily tore into Myloca's flesh. Miroku's whimper and Sango's wailing bought her back to reality. "Miroku!" she called kneeling down beside him. His purple robe was covered with so much blood that even she could smell its sicking sweet scent. "Sango I need you help." Sango didn't reply, she didn't seem part of this world as she sat cradling Miroku's head in her lap. Kagome looked frantically around, Kouga was busy trying to revive the fallen Inuyasha and Shippo was to small to be of any immediate help. That left only one person.

Hauron was about to deliver the finishing blow when he heard the human whom he'd saved call out to him. He pulled back and moved so fast he seemed to materialize in front of Kagome. The mortal let out a little sound of fright then demanded, "Get us out of here!" Hauron looked at her like she was a crazy person. Never had he met someone with such an overwhelming attitude. "Leave on your own I'm not stopping you." He said He turned to go back to Myloca when Kagome suddenly reached out, grabbed him by the arm and whirled him around and slapped him across the cheek. "Don't you dare talk like that! One of my friends is dying! We need to get him out of here…. NOW!!" she screamed practically exploding in his face.

Hauron sniffed the air; yes, she was right one other was hurt other then the hanyou and wolf demon. He looked back towards where Myloca had been, he was gone. 'Damn this human girl! She allowed that murder to escape.' He thought looking back down at her angrily. "Fine I'll take you to my palace!" he said sharply. Just hurry the hell up!" Kagome glared at him for a moment then set about getting her friends together. With the help of Kouga she managed to get Inuyasha and Miroku onto Kilila's back. "Kouga, you carry Sango, ok? Kouga looked at Kagome, he was just about to ask who was going to carry her, when Hauron swept her into her his arms.

Ok that's chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to be taking a couple weeks vacation (but I might update in a couple of days.) so stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

Hello my loyal fans. Heres chapter four. I hope you all enjoy it. So sorry that it took so long for me to update.

"I'll carry the woman." He said holding her lightly. "Stay close demon wolf I'll be transporting us all." Hauron closed his eyes, a weird purple mist began to gather in a pool at his feet. Then they started ascending up, high into the sky. Kagome nearly screamed, sure she was use to clinging to Inuyasha while being several feet in the air but being a hundred feet up! That was a different story all together. Hauron felt the human in his arms nestle closer and he felt feelings he'd never felt before. He gazed down at the frightened woman child in his arms. She was pretty, but she wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd seen. But sill… He was immediately bought back to reality when he felt resistance coming from the barrier he'd erected around his palace. With a few simple words a hole appeared in the barrier and the little group glided in. Kagome stared in wonder at the beauty that surrounded them. The garden they landed in was washed in a arrayment of colors. A small pond stood in one corner of the garden. It was surrounded by purple rose bushes and everyone of the bushes was in bloom. A cherry tree in full bloom hung over the pond. Kagome couldn't help but feel drawn to the pond, however, she restrained herself remembering her wounded friends.  
Hauron led the little group into his palace. It had been a while since he'd been home. Like most youkai he didn't like to be in one place to long. One of his many servants came walking fearfully towards him. "Prepare rooms for my guests, and treat the wounded." Hauron said then started walking away. Kagome watched in silence as the youkai lord left. There was something mystifying about him but at the same time he scared the hell out of her. "If you would please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." The servant said heading towards stairs opposite of those that Hauron had taken. With a disappointed sigh she followed her friends.

That's all for chapter four. I'll try to have more later. Chow 


	5. Chapter Five

Hey ya'll waz up? Here's another chapter Enjoy!!!!

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru had spent a restless night dreaming about the blue-eyed wolf hanyou. He stood on his balcony looking down where she had been He could still see her kneeling there drinking from the crystal clear lake. Her scent was faint in the air, which meant she was on the move. He floated off the balcony and landed silently on the ground. A cold wind rippled off the lake, ruffling his fur cloak.

He tilted his head back into the wind; inhaling the set pine scent he detected hers. With a cold smile he walked into the forest. A variety of birds flew overhead. The moss beneath Sesshomaru's feet cushioned his foot fall, not that he needed it. Her scent was closer, and mixed with it was the scent of…water? 'So the little hanyou has been staying near the hot springs. She must run behind the water fall every time she senses me coming.' He smirked, he would just have to out smart her this time.

Lurna splashed water onto her face trying her best to wash the dirt and blood off. It frustrated her to no end, for it seemed the harder she scrubbed the more dirt grew on her face. Finally, Lurna had had enough, in a small huff she got up and started to leave. That's when she sensed something was wrong. The birds that had been singing in the trees had suddenly grown quiet. Then she smelt him. The youkai prince, he was directly behind her!

She threw herself forward trying to escape him. An arm snaked across her chest, slamming her back against his rock hard body. Lurna began clawing at his hand trying to get him to release her. Her struggles only served to impassion him. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent, she smelled of the forest. Her claws finally drew blood, which enraged him.

"Enough!" he bellowed, his hold tightening and cutting off her breathing. The half-breed stopped struggling after a few minutes and leaned heavily against him. Her lungs burned with the need for air. Sesshomaru loosened his hold slightly, allowing her to breathe again. "Now my innocent hanyou let's see how much of my torture you can endure." He said emphazing the word 'my.' Lurna closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come; she let out a little whimper of fear. Sesshomaru could smell her fear; it served to feed his passion. Raking his fangs against her throat he said, "Leave my lands and I'll leave you in tack. Stay and I'll make you regret it." Lurna took off as fast as she could when he pushed her from him. She ran blindly through the woods, her only goal... getting away from Sesshomaru. Lurna glanced over her shoulder, trying to tell if he was following her. As she faced front again, she suddenly collided with something. Lurna only saw billowing black silk before someone attacked her.


End file.
